


To Keep You Warm in Your Travels

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Knitting is all the Rage [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows he ain't afraid of anything. Now he has a hat to highlight that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep You Warm in Your Travels

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I like playing the game of how many Firefly references I can make in a fic. It's a fun game. Also, I should stop writing fics after midnight. Oh how I wish I could knit Derek's hat. D:

It’s November when the temperature dips below freezing. Julia gives Derek a knitted hat for his birthday. It’s a mishmashed combination of orange and yellow mustard. Derek’s quite speechless at it.

“I made it all by myself,” she preens. Cece shakes her head from where she’s cutting his red velvet cake that she and Mike surprised him with. The whole group did. Getting a warbling “Happy Birthday” going with the rest of the cafe. It was all mildly embarrassing. Scratch that, very much embarrassing.

Steve coughs back a choked laugh, using the cake as an excuse to avoid Julia’s glare.

“I did, Cece, tell Derek I did,” she says.

“Totally,” Cece agrees but winks over at Derek.

“See?” says Julia, glaring at Steve. “Now try it on. I had to guess about how big your ginormous head was.”

“My head is a normal size,” he protests and tries to duck out from Julia cramming his head into his new hat.

“There,” she grins. “Adorable.” Mike takes a picture with his camera.

“You have to wear it now,” Julia declares. “It makes you look cunning.”

Steve can’t hold back his snort. He gets cake up his nose.

“It’s the sweetest hat ever,” agrees Cece and Derek feels like he’s missing a joke. A good natured one by how Cece and Julia are grinning.

“Don’t worry, Derek. Me and the guys pitched in for Dodger tickets,” says Steve, handing off a card signed by the pick-up football team and Mike’s messy writing.

Derek opens his mouth, but words fail him. “You didn’t have to-“

“Oh don’t get all emotional! Here, cake!” says Julia, passing him a plate. “And keep the hat on, birthday boy.”

As birthdays go, it’s more than he could ever want.

***

He’s chopping wood outside when he hears the yelp of surprise.

“Oh my God!” gapes Stiles. “This is what it feels like to go insane.”

Derek shoots him a bewildered look.

“You’re wearing -” Stiles gestures wildly, a dusty pink flushing his face.

Derek raises an eyebrow.

“A hat,” he answers dryly.

Stiles licks his lips and his eyes widen more.

“Makes a statement,” says Stiles weakly. Shooting Derek another bewildered look, his heat beating like a humming bird’s. His hands tugging at his crimson scarf.

Derek tugs at his hat self-consciously. It clashes with just about everything. Especially his leather jacket. But Julia and Cece light up with happiness when they see him wear it, so he’s fallen into the habit of grabbing it before going out.

Stiles is gaping at him.

“What?” he growls out.

“Nothing,” coughs Stiles. “It looks good. Great.”

And he spins around quickly and walks towards the Hale house. “I’m just going to get the bestiary, you know, and do stuff. Yeah.”

Stiles leaves Derek bewildered, his ax hanging loose between his fingers. He touches his head gingerly in confusion.

“Pull yourself together, Stiles. Nerdgasming over a hat isn’t suave. No matter how hot it is,” Stiles’ hushed mumble is almost indecipherable from outside but Derek’s ears aren’t average.

Derek’s heart stutters over those words. His cheeks flush a bright crimson, he blames it on the weather.

But he thinks he owes Julia and Cece a month’s worth of coffee. A simple thank you wasn’t enough.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It makes you look cunning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500995) by [AuroraNuv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNuv/pseuds/AuroraNuv)




End file.
